Currently, some online content management services allow users to share files, and folders of files, with other users. In some systems, multiple users may be granted access to edit or delete files within a particular shared folder, or to add new files to the folder. Other users may be provided with view-only access to files or folders of files. Users of such systems may desire to communicate with other users with whom they share particular files or folders. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing communication between users of shared files and folders.